Together At Last
by fangirl2000
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Letter from the Slayer

As Miley got home one day, she was greeted by a letter sitting on her bed. When she opened it she got a huge surprise. It said:

Dearest Miley,

I am truly sorry for leaving so fast after our first kiss. I think I have a way to make it up to you though. Lily told me that you like poetry so I wrote this:

My Beautiful Little Miley

I have watched you from a far

No matter where you are

When I see your smiling face

My heart begins to race

We have been friends for I don't know how long

But to you, my whole soul belongs

We need to talk

Maybe even go for a long walk

I want you to be my girlfriend

It may not be the very good, but I really want you to be my girlfriend. I love the way you smiley at me, and your laugh make me want to kiss you. Please forgive me for bing away right now. I promise that I will make it up to you. Does a movie, a candle lit dinner, and a walk on the beach sound good? Well, anyway I have to go, but I'll see your smiling face soon.

Sincerely,

Jake

PS. I love you. Please know that I hope when I get back I can finally be your boyfriend. Once I am home, I need to talk to you in person, and not just letters and e-mails.

As Miley folded the letter back up, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YES! YES! Yes, Jake, yes! I can't wait for you to come home!" Miley screamed as she plopped down on her bed and called Lily.

"Hello?" Lily asked.

"Lily, Jake wants me to be his girlfriend!"

"No way! Are you going to?"

"YES! YES! Again YES!"

"I'm so glad. Finally you two will be together!"

"I know!" Miley said as she hung up and began skipping around the room with joy.


	2. Jealousy Gets to Everyone

Miley then called Oliver after screaming with joy.

"Hello?" Ms. Oken asked.

"Hello, is Oliver there?" Miley asked.

"Yes he is, just a minute." Ms. Oken said. "OLIVER!" she screamed, holding the phone to her chest, but still Miley could hear clearly.

"COMING!" Oliver cried, and ran down the steps. "Talk to me." he said, grabbing the phone.

"Oliver, I have great news!"

"What's up, Miley?"

"JAKE WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"What?"

"I know! I can't believe it either! Well, see you later!" Miley said, hung up, crawled to her bed, and screamed in her pillow.

"Miley...Jake...No! NO! NO!" Oliver said, kicking the wall of the kitchen. "I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend! How could this have happened?" Oliver ran up to his room, turned up his stereo, and plopped onto his bed. _'What happened Oken? She was the best girl you ever met! You just let her slip through your fingers!'_ Oliver thought, hitting himself on the forehead. After and hour of sleeping, Oliver awoke to a message beeping on his answering machine of his cell phone. He flipped it open, and it said:

"Hey, Oliver, it's Miley, uh meet me at the beach when you get this. Me and Lily will be waiting. See ya."

"Great, now I have go meet her! What am I suppose to say? I mean I can't just say 'Hey Miley, I think Jake is the wrong guy for you, and I want you to date me instead. What do you say? I mean I'm much better than some fancy, rich, tv star.' Yeah, like this is really going to work!" Oliver said. He got up, lazily, dressed, grabbed his surfboard, and walked down to the beach. He saw Miley and Lily in their bikinis, and grabbed them some ice cream.

"So...er...what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Lily said, placing her surfboard in the ground.

"Jake is coming back early! He's coming home in three days!!!!!" Miley said. "He called me this morning! Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." he replied. _'I only have three days to get Miley to really like me, and dump Jake. I don't want to be too obvious, so better keep it on the down low. But how can I show her that I really like me?' _he thought.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Lily asked. Oliver had been staring into space so long, he was drooling.

"Yeah, so how about we go surf?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, but uh...can I borrow a board?" Miley asked.

_'This my chance!' _he thought. "Miley, you can ride with me."

"Okay, well let's go before the waves die down." Miley replied. Oliver and Miley hopped onto the surfboard while Lily went onto hers, and they spent the day surfing. A few times Oliver held Miley's hand, but she didn't think anything about it. She thought he was just trying to help her. At sunset, they stopped and got some hot dogs. Miley went home first, and Lily and Oliver stayed behind.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Uh...I was wondering if...do you think...would you go out with me..." Oliver began.

"Oliver, this is so sudden!" Lily gasped.

"You didn't let me finish. Would you go out with me if you were Miley? I really like her, but Jake asked her to be his girlfriend before I could, and I wanted another girl's opinion. So? Would you?"

"Uh...sure."

"Thanks Lil, I'll see you tomorrow!" Oliver said, and went home.

"I would have said yes if you really did ask me out, but no..." Lily sighed, and went home too.


	3. Friday Is the Day

The next day at school, Miley, Lily, and Oliver met up in the library.

"So, Oliver, what are you doing..." Lily began, pulling a book out of the shelf so she could see Oliver.

"Miley, what are you doing on Friday?" Oliver asked, ignoring Lily. Oliver turned to Miley who was in the same section as he was and had her hands full of science books for a report.

"What? Oh, nothing, why?" Miley asked, setting the a few books down on a cart so she could see.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to like the movies with me or something." Oliver said, shyly.

"Oh, sorry Oliver, but I can't. Jake is coming home Friday afternoon, and I promised him that we'd go on a date. Maybe you could come with us, and we could double date with Lily." Miley said. She pulled the cart to the next section were Lily was and put her books on the cart. Oliver only had two or three books so he carried his.

"Oliver, can I talk to you?" Lily asked, walking back to the lockers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Lily, later." Oliver said, helping Miley put her books in her locker. Lily put hers away, and walked to her next class without another word. Oliver walked Miley to her next class, and he went to his. Miley had science, Lily had English, and Oliver had Spanish. During a lecture, Lily took out her cell phone, and put it on mute.

Lily: Oli can i ask u somethin?

Oliver: Was up Lil?

Lily: Would u go 2 the movies w/ me on friday?

Oliver: Sure. As friends or wat?

Lily: Do u want it 2 be friends?

Oliver: Do u?

Lily: I dont know. Lets wait till after the first date

Oliver: K. g2g, teach is talkin 2 the class

Lily: C u after school: )

Over the next few days, Lily and Oliver spent most of their time blushing, laughing at each other's bad jokes, and sending each other love text messages.

A/N: Sorry this one is sooo short, but I had to move it along, and I promise the next one will be longer!


	4. StoodUp

Friday:

As Miley, Oliver, and Lily walked to school on Friday morning, Oliver and Lily held hands.

"Hey, so uh...about the movies...what movie did you want to see?" Lily asked, blushing.

"How about Zombie Slayer the movie? Miley, you could come too and see Jake in action." Oliver suggested.

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway, but I'd rather go to the movies with Jake when he gets back...just the two of us, but maybe we'll see you there." Miley replied. School went by so fast that day because it was Friday, and everyone had plans to look forward too. At 5 o'clock, while Miley waited for Jake to come picker her up...Lily and Oliver headed to the movies. Soon it was a quarter to 6, and Jake still hadn't shown up, but then there was a knock at the door. Miley, who had been in the living room watching TV, answered the door swiftly.

"Ja...oh...it's just you." Miley sighed as Jackson and his girlfriend walked trough the door.

"Uh...Miley, me and Erika are going upstairs, if you need us...well don't." Jackson said, escorting Erika to his room. After a while it was almost 7:30 and Jake still hadn't shown up, but Lily and Oliver went to the Stewart's house after the movie.

"So Miley, how was your date?" Lily asked, staring at Miley's gorgeous curly hair, light blue t-shirt, and white jeweled caprices.

"Why don't you ask Jake, who never showed up!" Miley said, beginning to cry.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. Maybe he..." Lily began, trying to think of some reason that Jake wouldn't have shown up.

"Jake stood me up! I can't believe he would do this to me!" Miley sobbed.

"Miley, maybe his plan got held up for some reason...you never know." Oliver said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"No, I just know he stood me up! I know it! I knew I should have never agreed to this! How could I've been so stupid?" Miley asked.

"Miley, you're not stupid!" Oliver and Lily said in unison.

"Then why isn't Jake here?" Miley asked again. "He knew we had a date planned! Why didn't her show?"

"Miley, Jake's really busy, and maybe the movie isn't finished yet." Lily said, trying to be positive.

"What was I thinking?!" Miley said while ignoring her friends. "A great guy like Jake Ryan with a patetic girl like me! YEAH RIGHT! Only in my dreams..." Miley sighed, and kept crying.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with camps. Well, hope you enjoy! Please R&R

-fangirl2000


End file.
